


The Vampire and the Selkie

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Selkies, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil is a Selkie and Patton is a Vampire, and both live in a town without many other monsters around. Both are keen on keeping their own identities private, but what will they do to protect each other?Inspired by a prompt from Instagram, @SandersSides_Prompts
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Vampire and the Selkie

Virgil always loves going for a swim whenever he can. As soon as he slips on their sealskin, they feel truly free. However, this light feeling goes away as they split from the other seals and selkies back to the harbor. Virgil hates living here, right in the midst of a zone heavily populated by people. Though monsters weren’t persecuted, many kept that side of themselves quiet to avoid unnecessary attention. Virgil agrees with his family that it is best to pretend to be human, especially with a weak spot like their sealskin

Popping his fluffy head above the water, Virgil scans the beach and nearly has a heart attack at the figure near his belongings, which he can’t see as well as he could as a human. But, as the figure waves, Virgil realizes it’s only Patton. So, Virgil swims over, crawling onto the beach as Patton fawns over how cute they look. Virgil would roll their eyes, but instead, they focus on becoming human. Virgil doesn’t know how an onlooker would describe the transformation, but they can imagine how frightening it would be for a seal to seemingly deflate and crumple, and then finally slide off like a blanket revealing their naked figure.

“Hey, Pat,” Their voice is husky from inhaling salt. “Can you pass me my clothes?”

Patton looks away as he reaches for the shirt and pants. “Bra or binder?”

Virgil thinks a moment. “Binder today. I won’t wear it as long as I did yesterday, I promise.”

As Virgil change, they note the way that Patton shakes, the way his fangs glint in the morning sun. “Are you hungry? I mean, it’s been weeks since last time so I should be fine- wait, have you eaten since then?”

“Well…” Patton grins sheepishly. “I haven’t. I couldn’t get out-state to a blood bank. And are you sure?”

“Dude, yes. You must be starving.” Virgil puts their wrist forward. 

“And you’ll stop me if I take too much?” Virgil nods.

Patton’s fangs slice into their wrist eyes going red. Virgil grimaces silently at the first incision, but once it’s in, the healing saliva takes away the pain. Virgil knows that they’re letting Patton drink too much, they have school, but they can handle it. They tap Patton on the shoulder when they start to get dizzy. 

“Hey.” They say it with a practiced force, though their voice waivers a bit

It takes a few seconds to snap out of it before retracting his fangs and holding Virgil’s clammy hand. “I’m so sorry! I took too much again!”

“I’ll be fine,” Virgil waves off his concern. “I heal quicker than humans do, remember?”

“Well, yeah,” Patton nods, allowing Virgil to lean on him and carrying the two of their bags. “Let’s get to school.”

Patton and Virgil walk the streets of the town, and Virgil takes a moment to reflect on how Patton and Virgil’s families are likely the only monsters here. Well, maybe not. Some kids smell a bit off, their actions suggesting a different origin than that of the human race. If they had to hazard a guess, Remy Palmer from English Class seemed too Fae-like to not be at least a changeling. But, as Virgil stumbles along, they don’t want to think about heavy things much. They just want today to be over so that they can take out the pelt buried deep in their backpack under books and papers and notebooks. It doesn’t matter that they’re stuck here.

Before Virgil can comprehend, Patton sits Virgil down on the comfortable couch in the library. Everyone is there, but their conversations have been halted as they exchange greetings with the two of them.

“Hot Topic, are you ok?” Roman, one of the louder people in the group, asks, concern obvious. “You look more tired than normal. And that’s saying something!”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep last night but I’m fine,” They say. That’s their go-to. They do look down at their wrist, noting that it fixed itself right up. They don’t notice their friend Logan and Roman’s partner Janus sharing a look. But, the topic is dropped, and nobody seems to mind much. Virgil nearly drifts off but is woken up by the bell. Well, time to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i messed up writing selkie!virgil
> 
> I have zero motivation and I know i should work on my other stuff but...


End file.
